Caught in the Act
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan and Ste enjoy each other in an alleyway late one night. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan and Ste enjoy each other in an alleyway late one night. One-shot.

A.N: For those who requested it ;)

Caught in the Act

Brendan loved Stephen. He knew it, Stephen knew it, the whole bloody world knew it. But that never stopped him playing with him sometimes, to his own amusement and pleasure. And besides, he knew Stephen secretly loved it. That was why he had him here, pushed up against the alleyway wall, hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing and pumping furiously. Stephen's head was against his shoulder and with Brendan's other hand he held him there. He gently kicked his legs open to give him better access, his strokes gaining more momentum as Stephen's groans increased.

"Brendan..." Stephen panted eventually. "I can't"

"Can't what, Stephen?"

"It's too... _ahh_" At that moment Brendan had moved his fingers to stroke against Stephen's entry.

"Come on now, I think ye love it" Brendan whispered into his ear. He felt Stephen shiver against him.

"You know I do"

"Then let me play with ye, properly"

Stephen paused, considering this. "If I say yes... will you do what I asked, before?"

Brendan sighed. "I'll do whatever ye ask" Brendan promised, locking his gaze with Stephen's.

"This seems wrong, sexual favours and all that" Stephen's lips quirked into a grin.

"It's not wrong if ye want it, ye just don't want to admit to it"

"Is that so unusual? You're insufferable when you get what you want"

"Is that right? I can't help it if ye are what I want"

"And you've got me, so do something with it" Stephen whispered.

"If ye insist" Brendan squeezed his arse cheek and then removed his hand from Stephen's boxers. Stephen tutted a little and Brendan fixed him with a bemused look. Stephen rolled his eyes and then froze as Brendan offered his fingers to Stephen's mouth. Stephen obligingly enveloped them, coating them with spit. He made pleased little noises around Brendan's fingers that made Brendan's cock stir hopefully.

Withdrawing his fingers, Brendan pressed himself against Stephen, making sure his erection was pressed noticeably against his leg. He hitched one of Stephen's legs up to waist level before sliding his fingers down Stephen's stomach, hesitating at the waistband of his jogging bottoms.

"Brendan, not the time to tease" Stephen said through gritted teeth. "We're in an alley, anyone could walk by"

"All the more reason" Brendan murmured, slipping his fingers once more into Stephen's boxers.

"You don't want some other guy to walk by and see me?" Stephen raised his eyebrows defiantly. Brendan loved it when he challenged him like this.

"No fucking way" Brendan found his target, his fingers plunging delicately into Stephen's entry. Stephen's breath hitched as he clung to Brendan for dear life. "No one's ever going to touch ye again, ye hear me?" Brendan breathed against his ear. "Only me. Ye are _mine_. Say it"

"I'm yours" Stephen said breathlessly. "Oh god, Brendan-" his voice broke as Brendan moved his finger, hitting that spot that made Stephen crazy. His other hand was on Stephen's face, stroking his jaw. "Kiss me" Stephen demanded and Brendan was happy to oblige, his tongue swiping the roof of Stephen's mouth, chasing and clamping down on Stephen's tongue.

At this point, Brendan was teasing another finger inside. He could feel Stephen's fingernails clinging onto his shoulder. He moved his lips away from Stephen's and planted wet kisses down his neck to his collarbone. It always made Stephen fidget but he was feeling merciless today and he knew Stephen loved it. All the while his fingers were stroking, stretching and Brendan's trousers were tightening with the prospect of finding his way inside soon but he held out to tease Stephen more.

Stephen began rubbing himself against Brendan and gyrating his hips to Brendan's strokes. His cock lay unattended and for a moment he reached to take himself but Brendan took his wrist, placing it above his head. Stephen whimpered but his eyes were dark with desire and Brendan knew he had him.

It was funny really, how Stephen so willingly gave himself to him, like Brendan was the one in control. But he wasn't, not really. It was always up to Stephen, he just didn't realise it. If Stephen told him to go, Brendan would. If Stephen told him to fuck him, he would. But if Stephen told him to stop loving him... no, that was where Brendan was immovable.

"Please, Bren" Stephen panted. "I'm ready"

"I'll say when" Brendan growled into his ear but he was gentle when he nuzzled against his neck and wrapped his spare hand tighter around Stephen's wrist.

Stephen shuddered against him and Brendan knew he wouldn't hold out much longer. Undoing his belt, he pushed his trousers down past his arse and then did the same with Stephen's. There was something so thrilling about doing this here in the dead of night, where someone out on the lash could come wandering down the alley at any given moment. Brendan didn't care anymore, Stephen was _his _and as long as he was willing, he would do what he liked with him.

Brendan pushed inside and an unmistakable grunt escaped his lips. Stephen smirked triumphantly but his expression changed as Brendan began to thrust, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Brendan invaded his body. He still had one leg raised up and Brendan held it to give himself better leverage. He pumped hard and fast, Stephen's back rubbing against the wall, his head bent forwards to prevent himself from knocking it against it.

It was frantic and uneven in places but the two men were lost to each other. They had done this dance for so long now that it came naturally to them, their bodies answered each other's in a way they never had for anyone else. Brendan lost his restraint, crying out Stephen's name in delirium as Stephen echoed his in unison, their breaths hitched, their hands and bodies shaking to the rhythm of their own pleasure.

The climax came unexpectedly and Brendan cursed loudly before kissing Stephen hard on the mouth, swallowing his own cries of release. They only had a few seconds respite before someone came running down the alleyway.

"Brendan I heard-" Joel stopped in his tracks, his eyes bulging in horror.

"Joel!" Brendan hastily removed himself from Stephen, hoisting his trousers up hastily. "What the hell do ye think ye are doing?"

It didn't help that Stephen was silently laughing and clinging to the wall to keep himself from tripping over his trousers and boxers that were bunched up by his feet.

"I heard you shouting and I thought-" he cut off, looking from Brendan to Stephen in absolute mortification.

"Well get out of here!" Brendan raged, his voice taking on a higher pitched quality that made Stephen laugh even harder.

"Gladly! This is so wrong, Da- Brendan" Joel went red all over and scarpered. Stephen watched him run, a more contemplative look on his face.

"I didn't see that one coming" he said reasonably. "But I suppose Joel did" he burst out laughing once more, pulling his trousers and boxers up with difficultly.

Brendan glared at him. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes, it really is" Stephen grinned, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Brendan sighed, rubbing his temple. He couldn't help smiling, just a little. "Did ye see the kid's face? He'll have nightmares"

"Aw Daddy Brendan will have to put the night light on" Stephen poked his tongue out and Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Ye are gonna have to learn to get on"

"I know, I know. He's alright really" Stephen sighed. He moved to kiss Brendan on the cheek. "Now, do I get what I was promised?"

Brendan looked at him, snaking an arm around his waist. "Alright, I don't know why it's so important to ye though"

"It just is" Stephen said, smiling sweetly. Brendan stopped breathing for a moment, overwhelmed by how beautiful Stephen looked, flushed with sex, eyes bright and cheerful, lips wet and swollen from where Brendan had kissed him.

"I love ye" he said, his voice hoarse.

"Good, as you should" Stephen grinned, holding out his hand. "Come on now"

Brendan took it reluctantly. "It seems a bit..."

Stephen raised his eyebrows warningly and Brendan shut his mouth. "Never mind. Let's get it over with"

It was a simple request really and one Brendan gladly took, if it made Stephen happy. They walked silently through the village, hands interlocked. There weren't many people about at this hour but anyone they did meet didn't bat an eyelid. Brendan began to relax as a result, wondering why he had been so worried in the first place about having a public love like this. Saying that, he wanted to keep Stephen locked away just for him, and sometimes Stephen let him.

It seemed to him he hadn't just been caught in the act by Joel, but by himself. Caught out over how much he needed Stephen by his side, his smaller hand warm and enclosed in Brendan's own, connected, whole. Stephen looked over at him and mouthed the words "love you" and grinned at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Brendan was happy.


End file.
